


One-Eyed Monster

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's and Rodney's first time, and there's a surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a first line given to me by mrshamill.

When John dropped his pants for the first time, Rodney took one look and said in horror, "You must be kidding me! There's no way that's going in me!"

John winced. It was the first time he'd heard that, after all. He had never understood guys who wanted to make their perfectly normal-sized dicks larger. He'd had a large dick since puberty, and not once had he met one of these mythical "size queens." Instead, he'd been met with the same reaction that Rodney was giving him, over and over and over, from both men and women.

"I don't have to fuck you," said John, resigned. "We can blow each other, or you can fuck me. It's all good."

Rodney blinked at him; clearly surprised that John wasn't going to demand that he turn over. "Um, okay." He stood there long enough that John got frustrated and picked up his pants, thinking that this had been a bad idea. "No, wait," said Rodney. He unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor, folding his hands in front of his cock.

Rolling his eyes, John took the two steps needed to get inside Rodney's space before going down on his knees. He looked up at Rodney's face, and then, pointedly, at his hands. "I want to suck your dick, McKay. That'll work much better if you move your hands."

Hesitantly, Rodney shifted his hands to his sides. John wanted to make a smart-ass comment, but he wanted to suck Rodney more, so he licked the head of Rodney's cock.

Looking up again, he admired the blush that covered Rodney's neck and chest. Keeping eye contact, he opened his mouth wide and mouthed the head, sucking and licking, as he took more in. Rodney moaned, his hands twitching like he wanted to touch John.

Pulling back, John grabbed one of Rodney's hands and put it on his head. "Don't pull," he warned, before he started sucking again.

Rodney tasted good, clean with just a hint of salt. John could easily spend all day here. Letting his eyes fall shut, he lost himself in the feeling of Rodney's cock sliding over his tongue.

When he focused his attention on the spot on the back of the head, Rodney's hands started moving, frantically petting at his head and shoulders. "God, John, you're good at that."

John chuckled around his mouthful, and the vibrations must have been intense, because Rodney groaned out loud. "Oh, fuck. Stop, or I'm going to come."

Letting go with a slurp, John gave Rodney his most insolent smirk. "Isn't that the point?"

"I don't want to come yet." Rodney grabbed his upper arms and pulled, clearly trying to get John on his feet. Bemused, John complied.

"So, if you don't want to come in my mouth, how _do_ you want to come?" John arched an eyebrow.

"I don't care. Just - not yet." Rodney tugged John over towards the bed, and then turned them at the last moment so that John ended up on his back with Rodney crawling all over him.

At the first touch of Rodney's mouth to John's neck, John had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. Rodney didn't seem to care, his mouth following the tendon down to John's shoulder.

As Rodney continued to lick and bite at John's shoulder, one of his hands crept down and wrapped around John's cock. Rodney's hand was large and warm, wrapping firmly around the head and the top part of the shaft. John let loose the moan, and Rodney lifted his head to smile at John. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," agreed John. He liked to reward people who did good things - it encouraged them to do more.

Rodney continued to stroke as he kissed his way down John's chest. As he drew level with John's cock, John sucked in a deep breath, thinking, "Please, please, please," as loud as he could.

At the first touch of Rodney's tongue to the head, John groaned and grabbed the sheets. He didn't even care that he'd started begging out loud. "Oh, don't stop. Please don't stop." He knew he sounded desperate, but the last time he'd gotten this close to a blowjob, the woman had decided that she was intimidated by his cock, and backed down.

Wrapping his hand firmly around the base of John's cock, Rodney angled it so that he could mouth the tip, and then he opened his mouth and took him in.

"Fuck!" John looked down to see Rodney's mouth stretched obscenely around his cock. He hurriedly shut his eyes, but the image was burned into his brain, taking him right to the edge.

Rodney seemed to know how close he was, because the hand wrapped around his dick tightened, de-railing his oncoming orgasm.

John took a long, shaky breath, trying to get his control back. He was afraid to open his eyes, and look. From the sounds that Rodney was making, he was enjoying this as much as John, and if John saw evidence of that enjoyment, he was _definitely_ going to come.

He didn't care that Rodney was focused on the head of his cock. He knew from experience that he was lucky to get more than the top third of his cock sucked. So he was completely shocked when Rodney shifted and slowly took about half of John's cock into his mouth. God, that big mouth was good for this.

When Rodney released his grip on John's cock, John moaned in disappointment. It turned encouraging when Rodney pressed one finger behind his balls. And when his finger moved even further back, John found himself panting for air.

The touch was tantalizing, barely there. Rodney slurped off his cock, causing John to open his eyes. "Did you mean it?"

"Huh?" Bright, John. Real bright.

"Can I fuck you?"

John made an inarticulate sound and grabbed his own balls, tugging them as he forced himself to keep breathing. When he was certain that he wasn't going to come, he said, "You can do anything."

Rodney grinned. "How about dress you up in a hula skirt?"

John couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Sure, if you make it yourself," he said.

Before Rodney could respond, John twisted and reached, opening the nightstand and grabbing the lube. He tossed it to Rodney. "I'm assuming you know what to do with this?"

"I think I can figure it out," he said, shifting so he was on his knees. "Hand me a pillow."

Handing it over, John lifted his hips so that Rodney could tuck it under him. He knew exactly what he looked like - cock hard and resting against his stomach, legs spread wide, and ass up. He just couldn't bring himself to _care_.

Rodney leaned forward and kissed him while his hands were busy opening the bottle of lube. A slick finger slid into the space behind John's balls, and then further back, to his hole. Rodney hesitated there until John said, "C'mon, Rodney, stick it in me already." Then there was no more hesitation, just the slight feeling of fullness as Rodney's finger slid in slowly.

He barely had time to adjust to the first finger before Rodney added a second. The burn was _perfect_ , and he groaned again. "Yeah, oh, yeah. Come on and fuck me."

"You're not ready," said Rodney, his fingers moving back and forth slowly, stretching John open.

"I'm not a blushing virgin, Rodney," said John. "I _like_ it."

"Are you saying that I am, just because I didn't feel like being fucked by your monster this time?"

Rodney continued to talk, but John didn't hear him - he'd said "This time," implying that eventually he might actually get a crack at that magnificent ass.

His attention was yanked back by Rodney pulling his fingers out. "Ready?"

"I've _been_ ready."

"Yeah, yeah." Rodney lined up his cock, and slowly, steadily, pushed in on one long thrust.

There weren't any vowels in the sound pulled from John's throat. Rodney took it as approval, which it most definitely was, and started to move slowly.

John rocked his hips up to meet Rodney's thrusts. "God, that feels good," he said.

"It does," said Rodney. There weren't any other words, because Rodney leaned down and brushed his lips sweetly over John's. John kissed him back, and then opened his mouth slightly, inviting Rodney to deepen the kiss. Rodney took him up on it, sliding his tongue into John's mouth just as slowly as his dick was sliding in and out of John's ass.

They kissed and fucked for long minutes, each lost in the pleasure of their bodies and each other. When Rodney pulled back, his breath was rasping in his chest. "Oh, god, I'm close," he choked out. "Are you?"

John nodded frantically. He wanted to come with Rodney buried in his ass, something hard and warm to squeeze against as spasms wracked his body.

"Then touch that huge dick," said Rodney. "I want to see you jack yourself off."

John wrapped both hands around his cock, pulling steadily. It was dry, but the rasp of his calluses against his dick was really fucking good. "I'm gonna - " he muttered, jerking himself frantically.

"C'mon, John. Let me see it."

With a groan that shook the bed, John came; shooting so hard he got it in his hair. Rodney stopped moving as John shook with the force of it, squeezing down tight on Rodney's dick.

Once he'd finished coming, Rodney pulled out slowly and started to jerk himself off. "You going to come on me?" John asked. He was too exhausted to get hard again, but his dick gave a hopeful twitch anyway. Just the thought of it...

"I think I would," said Rodney, voice tight. "Thought I'd come all over you." He jerked his cock twice more, and then warm fluid was landing on John's stomach and chest, making him even messier.

Rodney pretty much dropped straight down and then rolled into John's side. "Mmm," John groaned, limp with pleasure. He managed to summon the energy to wrap an arm around Rodney, pulling him in close.

"We're gonna stick together," said Rodney, but he made no effort to get up.

"Don't care." And he really didn't. He'd managed to have a great orgasm, instead of Rodney fleeing, and there was still a chance that he'd be able to work Rodney up to letting John fuck him. Life was pretty good.


End file.
